rchaos_otfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Golem
}|GetValue= } | name = Ice Golem | implemented = 8.0 | hp = 385 | exp = 295 | ratio = 0.766 | summon = -- | convince = -- | creatureclass = Elementals | primarytype = Cryo-Elementals | isboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-220), Ice Missile (50-85) reduces your skills temporarily, Paralysing Ice Beam, Berserk (lowers melee and shielding skills). | maxdmg = 305 | usedelements = Physical > Ice | walksthrough = Fire | ignoresfields = Energy, Poison | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis, Drunkenness. | physicalDmgMod = 75% | holyDmgMod = 0% | deathDmgMod = 0% | fireDmgMod = 0% | energyDmgMod = 120% | iceDmgMod = 0% | earthDmgMod = 100% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = They are easy to outrun, though people tend to underestimate them since they can make pretty high combo damage. | runsat = 0 | sounds = "Chrrr."; "Crrrrk."; "Gnarr.". | location = Formorgar Glacier, Formorgar Mines, Nibelor Ice Cave, Ice Witch Temple, Deeper Banuta, Crystal Caves, Chyllfroest. | notes = Relative to Stone Golems. | strategy = Mages and Paladins: Helpful to have a knight as a blocker, shooting runes or using an energy wand (or for druids, earth rod) and exori vis. Relatively easily to solo just by running around, but remember that they can do significant damage if they catch you, so lower levels (and those with poor connection) are recommended to use Utamo Vita. Naturally, avoid paralysing beam, and don't lure them in direction where more Golems may have spawned. Knights: Should have at least skills 70/70 and level 30 before attempting these. Quite contrary to the popular belief, from level 60 and good skills (80/80+) Ice Golems can be hunted with profit. Remember to bring your best weapon with a Small Enchanted Amethyst, plenty of food, mana potions and decent equipment. Do not get crowded by 3 or more, as their basic attacks are strong - it may be a wise idea to bring a set of Energy Field Runes in case you face a lot of them. Always proceed slowly, making sure only one is attacking you. As a Knight, the gold you loot should cover your mana potion expenses and hence all other items will be your profit - Ice Golems drop quite a handful of Frosty Hearts which can be sold for 280gp each, along with other items. Bear in mind, that although they don't have very many Health Points, they are resilient and killing them will often be slow. They also spawn in snowy places, so if you are on the task, speed boosters (like Boots of Haste) will help you to get things done quicker. | loot = 0-111 gp, Frosty Heart, Ice Cube (semi-rare), Strong Health Potion (semi-rare), Strong Mana Potion (semi-rare), Black Pearl (rare), Small Diamond (rare), Crystal Sword (very rare), Glacier Mask (very rare), Ice Rapier (very rare), Shard (very rare), Small Sapphire (very rare), Strange Helmet (very rare). }}